


Dbd AH thing

by Mclovely



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst, How Do I Tag, I Tried, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jermwood, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8683549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mclovely/pseuds/Mclovely





	

Jeremy rounded the corner, his legs pumping hard taking him as far as he could in one burst. He notices the generator Ryan was working on a took a hard right away from him. He slid over the top of a pallet. The sound of the bells resounded in the air, then followed by the shriek of the nurse. Some dread snapped. Jeremy got his foot caught in the damn trap. He knelt down, his hands fidgeting as he worked on the fucking thing. It sprung open, the flesh around his ankle torn and the muscles aren’t responding. Blood filled the little cloth around the wound. He sees the cabinet. He crouches down next to it, wincing as he hit his ankle on some rocks. 

The sounds of danger fade, the killers seeking someone new. The cabinet next to him creaked open. Gavin peered out, and locked eyes with Jeremy. “Lil’ J?”

“Yes, Gavin?”

“You need some fixing up?”

Jeremy examined his ankle as Gavin crouched over to him. Gavin’s nimble fingers rolled up his jeans, being extremely careful as he passed over the injury. Gavin stuck his hand in his mouth, biting down on his pointer. It was a huge tear in around Jeremy’s ankle, the flesh was tainted with his blood. The muscles were torn and seemed to be moving. The bone was exposed. It was hard to see as it was covered in blood and muscle tissue.

“I’m good, I got this. Michael showed me how to,” Gavin mumbled to himself.

Jeremy was pretty occupied with looking around. He notices a shadow of someone, or something, that was close by. “Hey, Gav? Who have you seen so far?”

“Human wise, or Monster wise?” Gavin joked, threading medical thread through a needle.

“Both,” Jeremy said, his eyes flickering to me with his friend’s.

“Umm, I’ve seen Geoff and Michael, maybe Ryan? I think he came up and took me off a hook. Monster wise, The nurse and Trapper.”

‘Ryan. . .He’s very reclusive. I’ve only seen him in passing.’ Jeremy looked at Gavin. His green brown eyes were focused on the wound in front of him. The edges were easy enough to fix but the middle was haggard. The muscle and nerve tissue were somewhat intact. Gavin sighed and looked up at Jeremy. “I’m not sure what else I can do, I mean. Look at it, the flesh was torn and is probably still on the damn bear trap. I can still wrap gauze around it if you’d like?”

Jeremy nodded. 

Gavin nodded back; he stuck the needle back in it’s case and pulled out a roll of gauze Geoff gave him. He wrapped it around the torn ankle and quickly tore it. 

The shadow that passed by the barrel fire just stood there. Like it was waiting for something, or someone. Gavin helped Jeremy to his feet, hooking his arm under Jeremy’s shoulders.

“You ready to go?” Gavin asked, his eyes looked over and noticed the shadow. He started to bite his lip, the skin peeling. 

“Yeah, just. . .” he trailed off, “Ryan? Are you around that corner?”

The shadow bent down, and came closer. The body rounded the corner, it was Jack AND Ryan. 

“Jeremy, you ok? I saw what happened and was going to come help you but you were being followed by the Trapper,” Jack spoke quickly, it was new to his demeanor but it happened. 

Ryan walked up to Jeremy, blue eyes glistened in the fire in the bin. “You ok?”

Jeremy felt his face flush, ‘Probably just blood rushing to my head.’ He nodded, “Yeah, I think.”

The four heard a door open and then immediately afterwards, the other one opened. 

‘At least those two got out, now it’s our turn.’ 

Gavin turned, “Our luck of splitting up and going out different exits will run out.”

“I think it already did, Jeremy might not make to the other side and I don’t think running across the map will be smart,” Ryan let out, his voice getting smaller and smaller.

Gavin looked at Jeremy, “Hey Ryan, can you care Jeremy to the exit? Me and Jack will go ahead and distract them.”

Ryan nodded, “You sure?”

Jack chuckled, “You’ll know when we hit the monsters cause Gav will scream.”

‘True,’ Jeremy thought. Ryan took Jeremy from Gavin, his arms wrapped around his waist. 

Jack and Gavin took off, Gavin mumbling a small goodbye. Ryan looked at Jeremy, “You’re blushing.”

Jeremy looked at the direction of where the other two went, “No I’m not, it’s the fire playing on my skin.”

“Nah, you’re blushing. You just won’t admit it.”

‘Kill me,’ Jeremy thought. He felt a tug and movement.

“Come on, we’re going to the other door,” Ryan said, walking in the opposite direction of Gavin and Jack.

“Bu-” 

“Just, come on,” Ryan said, helping Jeremy move to the other door. They get to the other side, Ryan crouches down. He looks at Jeremy and smiles. He pulls him over his shoulder and sprints towards the door. He passes the lines but, places me down and turns around. He looks at The Reaper and Nurse as the look at the line and Ryan.

“Rya-”

“Jeremy, just go! It’s not like you need me anymore? I’m useless. Just GO!” Ryan says, tears dripping down his face. 

“RYAN I CAN’T! WHY WOULD I! We have worked together for more than a year! You think I can just go? What kind of person would I be?” Jeremy pulled himself up and hobbled over towards Ryan. He wrapped his arms around him, “Please? Don’t.”

 

The Reaper looked at the Nurse, his thoughts being conveyed very easily. They both walked out of the door, and rounded each corner. Just in case. 

 

Jeremy threw Ryan behind him, launching himself past the line. Very easy meal. Jeremy couldn’t move, his leg gave out and his hands had cuts filled with gravel. The Reaper appeared out of thin air and grabbed Jeremy, bringing his body back into the map. Ryan felt more tears fall on his face. ‘It should have been me.’

Geoff ran and grabbed Ryan, pulling him back towards base. He was pestering him with questions. Ryan sat on the log, Gavin comforting him.

“It’s fine, he wanted to tell you to be safe. The crew before you.”


End file.
